THE TIME IS NOW
by jexicon
Summary: Students from Hogwarts are suddenly finding themselves in the land of Narnia with no idea how they got there. Is is it a simple turn of fate or is there something more sinister going on? Chapters are bits from the RP site. e-mail me for link :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Duelling into other worlds**

face referances;;

corren cromwell; alex pettyfer

gwen burrows; katie mcgrath

Corren paired himself up with another slytherin seventh year and got straight to work. It was the class before lunch and he was in Defence Against the Dark Arts with his head of House Professor Snape. Greasy blighter. Corren, as previously mention partnered up with a fellow Slytherin Seventh year. They were to be practising, a bit of advanced defensive and offensive non verbal magic. The desks had vanished leaving the DADA room rather bare, perfect for a bit of advanced duelling. Corren had always loved Duelling, especially since his fifth year when he had learnt how to properly accomplish non-verbal spells.

Corren stood at the ready, his school bag left laying on the floor behind him with the other students packs, and he wand up in front of his face. Professor Snape gave the signal to begin and the non verbal magic of the students in the room shot off at their opponents. Corren silently threw out his arm, robe thrashing hither tither, as a jet of red like shot easily from his wand. He'd just shot the spell Rictusempra at his partner. Thinking fast, his partner conjured up the handy magical shield, deflecting the red jet back toward him. Corren held fast his wand and dodged out of the way.

The shots went back and forth between them for some time, each effectively producing a shield before the other could make a proper hit. It wasn't long however before Corren felt a rather strange sensation run threw his body. Had his partner just hit him with something? Corren griped his wand further and looked down upon himself. Nothing _SEEMED_ to be different. He still wore his full school uniform, slacks, underpants, dress shoes, socks, white button up blouse, sweater-vest and black robe with a green satin lining. He raised an eyebrow as the feeling subsided, only to be shocked further at the backstabbing blow of his housemate.

Corren would never, in a fair duel, hit someone, even with a verbal spell. When his or her back was turned. The fact that his partner had down it upset him but he wasn't really given time to think over the matter as the jet of light hit him. It was a solid hit, as though someone had just thrown a concrete block at his stomach. Correns breath was knocked out of him and he was thrown backward. It would have been better for Corren had he simply landed on the pile of school packs. He was not how ever, so lucky.

Everything went blurry as he spun, doing something of an unwilling barrel roll, making his rather sick. He collided not with backpacks however, but with rather solid ground. Any breath left in Corren had vanished now as he clutched his abdomen with shock. '_What the Bloody hell!_' he thought, faintly recognizing the smell of fresh air and grass, though it was a smell unlike the fresh air and grass he was used to. He managed to shove his wand back in his pocket as he wriggled around in pain and finally after what seemed like hours, regained his breath, and was able to stand up.

Looking around Corren was at further shock. Not only had he been caught off guard with a rather nasty spell, he could not, for the life of him, name the place he now stood. He was standing on a lush green hill, the sky was bright and clear, and all around him lay more land covered in the beautiful grass on which he now stood. "**What sort of ruddy spell did that git cast on me?**" Corren said raising a hand to his forehead to block out the sun. His hand free hand briskly double checking he had his wand before sticking it in his pants pocket.

The vast expanse that lay before him was so fantastic, Corren was having a hard time trying to believe that he'd had a spell cast upon him. It didn't matter _WHO_ that kid was, there was no way he possessed the magical ability to do this to him. Correns' hand was still raised to shield his eyes from the blazing sun above as he glance around the scene. The rolling green hills and the bright blue sky were almost breath taking. Aside from having just had the air knocked out of him he was felling rather well. But what on earth was he supposed to do now? Providing he was in fact, still ON earth. It was such a queer thing to have happened that he wasn't really sure what to do next. Loads of options raced through his mind, but the foremost questions were those that asked things like, whether or not his magic would work, or what he would eat. How would he get back to Hogwarts? Were their other people in this world?

It was not Correns first question, but one all the same that was answered rather quickly after it ran through his mind. He could swear he heard hoof beats, getting louder by the second. He scanned the horizon without turned around and put his hand in his pocket, gripping his wand, hoping to god that his magic would work if he needed it. There was a voice behind him suddenly and Corren wiped himself around, flinging out his wand arm, pointing at the source of words.

"_Excuse me_," said the girl riding a rather good looking horse. "_Excuse me. Are you lost_?" She asked Corren with a curious frown. Corren held tight his wand, raising an eyebrow wondering it he should trust this unusually dressed maiden. "**I... Er..**" he said deciding she was not a threat, and relaxing the hold on his wand but keeping it in hand out of habit. "**Well.. I suppose..**" He said trailing off still unsure of what exactly was going on. "**Er.. Yeah.. I reckon I am.**" Corren now stowed his wand away in his inside robe pocket. "**Could you tell me.. I mean, if it's not a strange request.. Where exactly I am?**" He trailed off stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels waiting for the girl to reply. The girl which, he had noted to be really rather good looking to boot.

The Girl smiled into a bright grin. "_It's not a strange request at all. You're on the Green Hill in the land of Narnia._"

Corren removed his hands from his pockets and crossed them in front of his chest. He grinned at her when she gave him a smile, then put on a look of even more imminent confusion. '_what the bloody hell are those places? a place actually NAMED green hill.. narnia? surely not in Scotland..._' he thought, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully. Perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought? A beautiful place like this, with names that were surely only real in his imagination. And this beautiful girl on a grand horse... Corren shook himself out of his visions of beautiful girls on horses and back to the problem at hand. His location.

The girls grin fading, was replaced by a kindly, but slightly confused expression. "_I'm sorry, sir, but where are you from, originally, if not from Narnia? Are you from Calormen? You're too fair to be a Telmar..._"

Corren gave him self a quick pinch before she continued to ask if perhaps he was from somewhere called Calormen or Telmar. Both place he of course, and never heard of. And both names which further made him realize (if the pinch wasn't enough) that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't dreaming at all and this grand expanse of land and beauty was in fact real.  
Corren shook his head and the girl, now taking a much more relaxed position and putting his hands back in his pockets. Did she just call him.. Sir? "**Er..**" he began biting his bottom lip, unsure.. "**No I've never heard of those places.**" Corren raised a hand and combed his fingers quickly through his hair before continuing. "**Actually, I'm for er.. Britain?**" he said trailing off, sure she wouldn't know where, or WHAT that even was.

_"Britain?_" She repeated, rolling the strange word around her mouth. "_I'm sorry, but I've never heard of Britain."_

Of course she didn't know,. But, none the less, he'd get on with the interaction. He added in a little comment about her calling him sir however. "**Corren actually.**" Corr said matter of factly. "**You really needn't call me sir. Far to high of a title for someone like me.**" He said with a chuckle, he was just a newly aged wizard, not even out of school yet, people shouldn't call HIM sir. "**Corren Cromwell.**" he said, taking it upon himself to introduce.. himself. He gave a tiny bow as it tipping his imaginary hat to her.

She laughed at His gesture. Not only was he good looking and gentlemanly, but he also had a discernible sense of humour. "_Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Corren Cromwell. My name is Lady Gwendolyn Burrows_." She would have curtseyed for him, but as she was currently seated atop a horse, that would have been quite a feat. She settled for a nod. "_So tell me, Corren Cromwell. How is it that you arrived here in Narnia from Britain_?"

Corren thought about it for a moment.** "Well, you see... I was in class. We were practising non verbal duelling and then.. well. I'm not really sure what happened, but I was hit with some kind of jinx or... something. The bloody git I was duelling caught me off guard!**" He complained before continuing. "**Next thing I knew I was blown backward and landed, well.. **" he stretched out his arms and looked around. "**Here.**" He finished putting his hands back in his pockets and again rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. What if she didn't believe him? Or thought he was.. dangerous? Corren shook these horrid thoughts from his head and looked up at her with almost a pleading look. His gaze filled with truth and a need to be understood, or at the very least, trusted.

The girl's brown eyes softened and she smiled kindly at him.

"_Well, at least you arrived here unharmed. But please, call me Gwen. I am not accustomed to hearing my full name and title on an ordinary day._" Corren nodded in understanding as she leaned forward and crossed her arm's along her mare's neck. "_Do you know how to ride, Corren_ _Cromwell_?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Corren glanced at the horse then back to Gwen. "**Not sure your horse likes me very much.**" he said, unsure of the whole.. doubling on a strange horse prospect. Perhaps he could just... apperate along with her? He might get kind of sick by the time they reach what ever the destination (merlin knows how far away it was and apperating dozens of times in a row couldn't be good for a person) was but.. He shook the thought from his head immediately. No, it was too soon for her to see apperation by far. No matter how good Corren was at it, or even if it WAS his favourite way to travel.

"_And what makes you think that, Corren_?" The wizard shrugged. "_Chestnut here is a spoiled little brat, it's true, but she loves people. She loves the attention_." She laughed and patted the mare's neck firmly. "_Isn't that right girl?_" Corren weakly chuckled as the mare burred and tossed her mane as she shifted her weight, like she was showing off for the boy. As the horse settled down, Gwen realized he seemed apprehensive about riding with her.

Finally Gwen asked, "_You can ride, can't you_?"

"**Er.. well, I can ride... brooms...**" Corren said trailing off, his face flushing scarlet. "**Ok, since were sticking with the truth here.**" he said unlinking his hands and shrugging his shoulders. "**No, I can't..**" he trailed off looking for a way to redeem this embarrassing fault. "**First time for everything?**" he offered, hoping she would laugh.. to hard......

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Pevensie Cove_

face referances;

**Peter Pevensie**: _William Moseley_

**Isabella Vasquez**: _Emma Roberts_

Peter finished his lesson with Professor Harlenger for the day and went to his chamber to change his clothing to something a bit more comfortable. Although his royal siblings were still in their lessons, and most likely had other things to do. Peter decided he would take a stroll out to their own magical place within Narnia. The place they, the kings and queens of narnia had discovered together merely a week after their coronation. Pevensie Cove.

Peter slipped on his brown, leather knee high boots over his brown tights. He pulled a matching, light brown tunic over his head and strapped the belt around his waist which held Rhindon. He'd had such a tiring day of lessons. For nearly six hours Professor Harlenger taught him about the history of the land which Peter was High king of, and for six hours, (though Peter still found it vastly interesting) he longed to be outside.

"Will your highness _PLEASE_ pay attention to today's lesson." Complained his professor earlier that day, as Peter seemed transfixed on the class room window. Peter had merely glanced at his teacher and chuckled. "Dear Professor, you misunderstand my meaning. I was merely thinking more into the old magic you speak of." The professor had simply shook his head and went on. And so, after a full days learning he headed off to a place something of a sanctuary.

He nodded and smiled at the servants and guards that roamed the castle, gave a quick salute to the centaur guards at the doors, and headed down the beach. He walked at a leisurely pace, scanning the horizon for anything that should warn him to be suspicious, and turn back. Peter smiled as the blazing sun warmed him from his very insides out, and walked just out of the waves reach. Soon he came to the familiar path up the rocks, which would lead him to the cove he so eagerly longed to find.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before Peter made his way slowly to the cove, and he jumped the last few pevensie-made steps onto the glorious white sand of the cove's belonging. He grinned at the familiarity of it. It was always such a fantastic feeling to be here. He unsheathed Rhindon and started to swing it around aimlessly, fighting an invisible adversary. Peter's eyes roamed the beach for a moment before taking a double glance at something only a few feet from his location. He stopped sparing with his invisible foe, and re-sheathed his sword. It didn't look to be something all that dangerous, but he was still cautious as he walked over.

Peter stopped for a moment in slight shock. A foot from him, there was a dark haired girl laying in the sand, apparently unconscious. "By the lion!" He gasped, dashing over to her lifeless form at once. He dropped to his knees at her side, he and she were both in the waves grasp. This girl must have washed a shore.

He was just now beginning to actually take in his surroundings. He glanced out to sea and washing up on shore were several pieces of what must have been debris from a ship. The king frowned and shook his head. The sea could be such a terrifying place. She wore only a faded underdress, it looked like she had removed her actual dress due to the weight it must have been giving her in the water, of course he under things as well. Her feet were bare and a delicate silver bracelet, glinted on her wirst. Suddenly she stirred, startled by her sudden revival Peter stood up, not wanting her to think him acting inappropriately.

He looked at her with not pity, but awe. What was such a beautiful girl doing washed up on his beach? He silently thanked Aslan she was in fact alive, as her hand flew to her throat. Peter wanted to rush forward and hug her, something Lucy always did when one of the others were in pain. It always soothed Peter. But this of course, was different, so he took a step closer as she spoke one word. "_water._" His eyes grew wide. Of course! She must have been floating in the sea for ages. The look she gave him completely hit him off guard. It was the most soft and pleading look he had ever seen, even more so than he'd ever see on Lucy. That was the selling point, if he was going to help her before this.. THIS was an even bigger reason to do so.

Peter spoke at last, having shaken himself from his thoughts. "**Of Course!**" He said, kneeling down almost obediently at her side and putting his arm gently, for she must have been in great amounts of pain, around her waist. "**Come along, I'll take you up to the castle.**lain " he said gently, making sure to wait for her approval before dragging her off to a place she didn't know.

Sluggishly she nodded. It seemed she wanted to say something, however after opening her mouth, she thought twice and closed it again, deciding it seemed on a gentle smile or acceptance, and so, Peter attempted to help her up, and along her way. She put her arm around his neck, and tried to help herself up. It was obvious to him at once that she had lost a great deal of her strength, as she seemed to be having trouble walking, even with most of her weight on Peter's arm.

The beautiful girl frowned and swallowed before managing to rasp "How far?" she let out, her eyes concerned for most likely her own well being.. "Not far at all." Peter told her gentley as he helped her wobble forward a few steps.

"**Name?"** she croaked at a level barely about a whisper.

Oh of course, why hadn't her thought to introduce himself yet? "Peter." he told her softly. "Peter Pevensie" The girl swallowed hard again, an spoke up again. "Isabella Caterina Vasquez." she groaned "No. Just.. Bella." She added.

Soon she could clearly go no farther on her own, and slumped to the ground, taking Peter unexpectedly down with her. He did not fall or falter, merely bent a little lower when she said '_Sorry. I can no longer walk…_' Peter smiled at her as she threw her arms around him, "**It's alright. It's OK, You'll be alright, I promise.**" He said, spacing out his sentences, and scooping her easily up in his arms. The girl nodded. "**We're almost there.**" He said in a hushed whisper as he held her close to him comfortably enough to walk. Sure enough this was faster than walking with her at his side in this state. He moved swiftly down the rest of the hill until they finally reached the sand at the bottom.

Peter raised an eyebrow in thought about her name, He felt sure he'd heard the name before, but as of now, was unable to place it. He would, of course have many things to discuss with his royal siblings very soon. **"Bella."** He whispered thought fully, committing the name of this damsel in distress to the very forefront of his mind. He walked swiftly and held Isabella close, he felt her tense up, almost as if she was afraid he'd drop her. Perhaps a subconscious threat loomed in her mind? How was Peter to reassure her? Firstly, he decided, he'd get her to the castle, give her a drink of that glorious tea that he himself drank when parched or ailing, then hand her over to perhaps one of Susan or Lucy's ladies in waiting to get her cleaned up, and into something more appropriate to sleep in. Peter glanced down at Bella again and smiled softly as he trudged on. Only nodding to the thanks he had received.

He trudged on diligently across the sand, getting glances from mermaids as he did so. He moved swiftly up toward the castle. Finally Peter and Isabella entered the palace he'd called home for years now. The grand white marble walls and floors covered with magnificent rugs and tapestries, each depicting beautiful scenes of dancing and other Narnia beauty. They were of course noticed immediately. Their High King having obviously just knelt in wet sand, and carrying a pretty girl in only her under dress. Peter payed little attention to the cheetahs that lay sprawled in the sun that came in through a massive window, or to the sound of flutes and dancing fawns and dryads in the courtyard. They servants looked questioningly at their king but Peter kept on walking, giving them a look that told them they would know soon enough. One of the young women even gave a snicker, to which Peter threw a rather disappointed glance before striding by. He looked down at Isabella when he felt her eyes on him, His blue eyes soothing and calm, he gave her another smile and looked up, noticing one of his sisters ladies in waiting.

"Ashlynn!" Peter called. The girl turn obediently to her name, her face was quizzical as she looked at the girl in Peter's arms. "**Could you fetch me a cup of tea and a pitcher of water please.**" He told her, the girl nodded and he entered the spare sleeping chamber which the maid had just left. Lavishly decorated like the rest of the castle with a massive four poster bed with deep maroon hangings, and a crimson coverings for the bed itself. Slowly, and with great care he let Isabella down near the head of the bed so she could sit up, and sat beside her. "**Any second now Bella.**" He said soothingly as low and behold, Ashlynn entered the room with a silver tray. Soon, a cup of fresh tea, a pitcher of cold water and a crystal glass was set in front of Isabella. Peter held the tray steady as she gingerly took a few sips of water, and then some of the tea. He sat one hand on the silver tray and the other resting on his lap as he watched Isabella drink. His many kingly etiquette lesson had done wonders for his posture, so he sat tall even though he rested on a bed. He smiled at her his warm blue eyes lighting up as she seemed to become a little less pained as she spoke. **"First of all, thank you. I am sorry that I've been such a burden…really, I don't know what happened. You are far too kind, my lord."**

A Lord? Peter gave a small chuckle. Should he tell here exactly who he was now? Would it shock her to know he was the King? Her accent was one he'd never heard in Narnia, perhaps he had heard it once when he was a child back in that other world? The memories of his past were quickly fading away and trivial things like an accent he might have heard, meant nothing to the high king. "**You're so very welcome.**" Peter said nodding and waving the second comment about being a burden off, "**Bella really, It was my pleasure to help, of course. I couldn't very well just let you lay there cold and alone now, could I?**" He asked raising an eyebrow at her in question. He really hoped that she would not think him to rude. She smiled and shook her head, taking another sip of the tea. She was amazed at the sound of her own voice. It was no longer raspy and dry, but instead, it sounded much more like a human voice. She sighed, almost tiredly, however, her eyes were still bright.

She looked down at herself, asking in her state and blushed slightly. **"I also apologize for my appearance."** He chuckled again and gave another warm smile. "**Little things**." He said simply "**Don't worry we'll have you cleaned up in no time at all.**"

She glanced at him and said quietly, **"If you don't mind me asking…where exactly am I?"**  
Peter was slightly taken aback but her lack of knowledge of her location. Though it wasn't everyday one got tossed into the sea and washed up on a strange beach. "**You're at the castle Cair Paravel, in the great land of Narnia.**" He said a warm glow washing over his face as he spoke of the home Aslan had given him and his siblings.

"**But may I inquire to you. Miss Bella. How you came to be washed upon our beach?**" he asked tilting his head, eager to hear more of this beautiful girls story.

* * *

to read more go to .?showtopic=166


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** - we do not own Harry Potter or Narnia. All character's belong to their creators at The Time Is Now! RPG and the ones featured are used with permission from their creators.**

face referances

character:actor

peter pevensie: william moseley

susan pevensie: anna popplewell

edmund pevensie: skander keynes

lucy pevensie: georgie henley

corren cromwell: alex pettyfer

justin lance: hayden christensen

harry potter: daniel radcliffe

isabella vasquez: emma roberts

****************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Council Meeting

The news of these strange newcomers had by now reached the palace of Cair Paravel. And while hesitant at first, the gracious Kings and Queens of Narnia had begun giving refuge to the first few students of this placed called Hogwarts, who had arrived in their land. Acting quickly, the rulers decided to hold a council meeting of sorts, just to try and get everyone together, and figure out exactly what is was that was going on. They had chosen the very same place they sat during other official meetings and such. The Throne Room. It was large, spacious, and, Peter thought, it was an ideal setting for the meeting in question.

By now, the hall was nearly full. Two sections with five rows of five each, making seating for thirty people, (which should more than seat the students of Hogwarts who had arrived, and other important council members), with an open isle down the middle. Peter sat in his throne, as people stood or sat around, chatting feverishly about their situation. It was still very odd to him, and his family, but this is why they where having this meeting.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Peter and his siblings decided it was time to get this meeting well underway. After nods between them, he stood up and the crowd quieted when he raised a hand for them to do so. "Wizards, witches, and my fellow Narnians." He said, dropping his left hand back to his side, while his right held the hilt of his sword Rhindon. "I have called you all here today, to discuss the arrival of the students of Hogwarts into Narnia." He said pacing a bit. "It appears that the students from a school in another world have been sent here for some unknown reason."

Peter referred to Justin Lance who sat in the first row with a nod. They had talked a bit before this, and made some decisions. "Those of you who know the lay of the lands of Narnia, are asked to step forward, we have decided that we need people to go out and search for new arrivals, as they have been popping up in many different location. Some as far as the western March."

At this point Justin stood. "I'll help with that." He said with a nod to the king. He turned and scanned the room of Hogwarts students. "We need to help out our fellow students guys, before they fall into the wrong hands. Before they are lost in the marches." He said with another nod.

Corren Cromwell then stood. "I'll help too." He said firmly. More than willing to help out. Peter nodded at both Justin and Corren. "Who else will lend a hand?" he asked, scanning the crowd for hands, or more to stand.

Many other did. A few knights who where present, generously offered their support, as well as a few other Hogwarts students. The girl Peter had recently brought back to the castle, after finding her washed up on the beaches of Pevensie cove was present as well. She suggested that perhaps they send healers out when available, with anyone who set out to look for others. To this many agreed, including members of the royal family. One of these, being Queen Lucy, who spoke up.

"I agree. I would be more than happy to offer my services." She said, turning to the newcomers. "Four years ago my brothers and sister and I, entered Narnia much like you have, from another world. Through a wardrobe in fact!" She smiled, recalling her first entry into Narnia.  
"To cut a long story short, we encountered Father Christmas, who bestowed on us gifts, to help us in Narnia. I received a bottle of cordial, a single drop of which can cure any wound or ailment. If any of your friends are injured, I could use it."

Peter looked over to his youngest sister and beamed as she explained about a bit of their history, and how she got her cordial. He nodded in approval, and also in agreement. "Yes Lucy, that would be most helpful indeed."

The Students in the room looked over to the young Queen, and at her mention of the cordial their minds shot in unison to potions. Was there really such a potion that could cure any injury? It struck Corren at least, with a funny sort of tingle. Almost like the very thought of a cordial like that on their side made him feel safer. He almost wanted to clap, and whoop, even through up a fist in approval of the story, but held his tongue, and more importantly, sat on his hands.

Peter Spoke up once more. "Those Ideas are splendid ladies, I must admit. I think it would be more suitable for Healers to accompany, if anyone, the younger students who decide to help out. As The older ones, as I've learnt, can go via this ability called Apperation."

To this both a few students nodded in approval. "Good point your highness, packing a healer along during apperation might be a bit of an un needed task. Side along apperation isn't exactly easy, and taking a healer, plus another if they found one, would be more trouble than probably necessary." said one of the older students honestly. To this many people murmured in agreement.

Peter nodded. "Right, then perhaps we just set our hospital wing with a few extra things. Just incase. Those of you who can do this thing called apperate, can go out into the country and look for any of your fellows, and bring them back here. The castle has more than enough room to accommodate you all. The rest of you can stay here, and help out however you can."

Here Justin piped up. "I think also, we should protect this castle with Magic, much like our own castle school is. At least don't allow disapperation on the grounds, save for one area. A courtyard perhaps. That way, we can be sure no unwanted magical visitors get in."

Many of the hogwarts students agreed immediately. What better way to protect themselves AND the innocent Narnians who where offering them safe harbor? But it seemed like some of the Narnians, including even some of the royal family, seemed iffy about this suggestion. It seemed in fact, that Peter was the only one of the Pevensies that welcomed the idea.

The High King did ponder the idea though. He knew full well that his siblings did not exactly appreciate magic that was not of this world. Edmund and Susan, he thought, where probably the most against it, and Lucy? She didn't seem too excited about the idea either. But would it be safer really, to go without the protection? He thought of these things and more as the students talked about it amongst themselves. And before long, he nodded to the wizard who suggested the idea in the first place.

"Yes, I think what ever sort of magical protection you lot can give us would be a good idea. We don't know who else is out there." He said with a matter of fact tone and nod. To this Justin agreed. And made a mental note to get a group of seventh years together to sort the prospect out.

There was a general murmur of agreement, when the doors to the hall opened, rather unnoticed by many, as a boy with a lightening scar entered the room, firebolt in hand, and looking rather messy, with an equally messy Narnian in tow, looking like she had just had some really surprising experience. And she had, she and the boy called Harry potter had flown to cair paravel at top sped on his firebolt.

Harry Potter stood there for a moment, The only one in a hogwarts uniform, and unsure how things where here. Should he just speak up? Not that he needed to. Many of the students, as well as the Kings and Queens had already noticed the boy enter. He cleared his throat, It wasn't to call attention to himself, but rather to keep his voice from squeaking. He had never spoken to royalty before, so it was perfectly alright to be nervous about it so far as he was concerned. "Excuse me." He said, taking another step forward. Peter nodded for the boy to continue.

"If I may say, going out there alone isn't as safe as it might have been before." He looked around now, significantly into the eyes of his classmates. "There are Death-eaters out there." He finished, addressing the whole room.

After many muttering and shocked gasps from the hogwarts population, Peter realized this was bad news. Not safe in Narnia? That is definitely not a good, thought from the oldest king. And hadn't Justin mentioned something about these Death eater types? Clearly, the Hogwarts population were a bit shocked by this statement.

Peter cleared his throat and raised a hand to get the attention back upon himself. "Alright then, No one goes alone. And as for pairing goes, If any Narnian's wish to help the search, I'd like to ask you to pair up with a Hogwarts student. And we should possibly even think about getting the younger student to stay at the castle rather than going off in search parties, The younger ones probably have less experience.. right?" He asked the room, sort of rhetorically. Now though, Susan spoke up for the first time, asking if doing any of this was even a good idea. He looked at his sister with a mix of emotions. On one hand he knew her intentions were always good, but on the other... "Su.." He said trailing off, not wanting to start any sort of family drama in this meeting. "I understand the position you take, honestly, but has any of these shown a reason for you to not trust them?" He wanted so badly to just tell her to cool her jets, they'd talk about this later, but how could he do that in front of all these people, and not sound like a complete ass?

"Well, what do you want to know exactly?" He said, speaking up. "Who the Death eaters are? Who they follow? Why they're here?" Harry asked. "Death Eaters are the loyal followers of the so called Dark Lord, Voldemort. Voldemort is by far the evilest wizard in the world and he's very powerful." Harry's tone was serious. It was obvious to him that he wasn't completely trusted as of yet and he meant to rectify that quickly. He didn't like the feeling much. "Honestly, I don't know why they're here, or even why we're here. All I know is that Voldemort is planning something that puts us all in danger and he has to be stopped." He continued. Anyone who knew Harry knew that he was sincere and adamant about that fact.

"The Deatheater I ran into has probably recovered by now. Voldemort probably already knows I'm here. If he does then that means we have less time to prepare for him and to find the  
others." He warned, suddenly remembering that he had left MacNair alive.

Peter couldn't help but feel a pang suspicion about this boy all of a sudden. "Wait.. I don't understand Harry Potter." Said Peter raising an eyebrow at the boy in question. "Why should running into you, especially set off this Voldemort?"

At this question, Justin gave a sharp out take of breath, slightly out of shock that Peter didn't understand, but mostly out of realization. He'd forgotten that he didn't tell Peter about 'The Boy who Lived' and all that wizarding history.. Justin slouched lower in his chair, feeling rather stupid at the moment.

"Well," Harry started, shifting uncomfortably. He would have preferred not to answer that question. There were so many answers to it and most of them were personal to him. However, Peter's question was an excellent one and if he didn't answer it he'd damn himself not to be trusted. "My being here doesn't mean the others have to be here." He said, wincing at how that sounded. "What I mean to say is that Voldemort's been trying to kill me since I was a baby. So if I was just here then that would mean he just wanted to isolate me. But since everyone else is here," He gestured to the others, "I don't really know what to think of it." That was some-  
thing that was confusing him as well. Why were they all here? He knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill the students if they refused to join him, so was he planning on trying to turn the school against him again? Or was it something completely different?

"Voldemort won't hesitate to kill most of the students and neither will the Death eaters. We need to find whoever we can and quickly." He continued, trying to take the focus off his own link to Voldemort. He would explain more of it later if he had to, but not in front of everyone.

Justin stayed put in his seat, arms folded, waiting for an opportune moment to change the subject or something, he felt like sticking up for Potter, only because he was a fellow wizard, not because he was the boy who lived. Corren sat, stone faced, sitting back on his hands, and eager to leave this room. The tension that had built up suddenly was not his idea of a good time, and he chewed on his bottom lip to stop from saying anything snarky.

Peter sighed, and after taking a few steps back, sat in his throne, resting an elbow on the arm and rubbing his temple with closed eyes. All this new information was not doing anything good for his kingdom. All these new dangers were something he'd never even thought could, or would, happen in a million years. The threat of this Voldemort was far greater than the white witch herself. He raised a hand. "Harry Potter. Take a seat. Will you?" He said dismissively waving a hand at him. He sighed again and stood up, eyes scanning the crowd, taking in the reactions of all the people who were in the room. He would, of course, not press Harry for more information now, in front of all these people who clearly had more of an idea of what he was talking about than Peter, or any other narnians for that matter.

"I guess that settles that then. Narnians, you'll be pairing up with a witch or wizard. You older lot are going to have to take up the position of teaching anyone who isn't as advance as yourselves alright? I'd like to see you all on the same page with your abilities should we see a battle, sound fair?." He said, having paced back and forth a bit at the front, making sure everyone heard his decision.

There was a great agreement from the crowd, and Peter nodded in acceptance of their agreement.  
Lucy spoke up. "I also suggest we request the assistance of Archenland, Calormen and beyond. Some of the students could be in those lands, and we don't want any harm to come to them." her siblings nodded.

The Narnian girl Harry had arrived with walked up to him now, and spoke up. "That sounds like an excellent idea your majesties. Without Harry, that MacNair would have killed me, and, well, without me, Harry wouldn't be here to tell you about it and help Hogwarts students and Narnians alike. We should work together."

Server3 invisionfree TIH


End file.
